


Resonance

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Listening To Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arousal darkens Scott's voice, gives it a smooth predator vibe that connects straight to Isaac's wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldSoul56](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OldSoul56).



 

Isaac's whole life was full of complications, but living with the McCalls has him at ease for the first time in years. It's a perfectly good life, really. Or it would be, if it wasn't for that one little issue that comes with two horny teenagers in the same house.

Because, with all due respect, Scott is quite a happy wanker, and the walls are a little too thin for the werewolf hearing not to notice. Isaac can't tune out the hoarse sounds that reach his ears night after night—sounds that drive him crazy, make him want to hump the mattress, hump anything, anyone, really, it doesn't fucking matter—and he gives up pretending to be indifferent after a week.

The arousal darkens Scott's voice, gives it a smooth predator vibe that connects straight to Isaac's wolf. His human side is embarrassed and wants to get away, wants to forget, while his animal side vibrates with excitement and a willingness that wouldn't let Isaac hesitate for a split second if his Alpha were to claim him now.

It's a battle won by the latter. Isaac can't stop his hand from sneaking past the waistband of his boxers. He strains his ears, tries to pick up Scott's heartbeat and hears skin sliding along skin. A soft whimper leaves his mouth. He holds his breath the next moment, but since Scott doesn't seem to have heard him, he relaxes. It's not like he's doing anything _wrong_ , and he doesn't believe that Scott would apply double standards, but he still isn't keen on being caught listening. Or, heaven forbid, taking pleasure in what he hears.

Isaac walks his fingers lower until they wrap around his dick to build a slow-stroking rhythm, contrasting the fast slide of hand coming from the other side of the wall. To him, this isn't about getting off. Not really. It's not even much about physical arousal, although Isaac's cock twitches eagerly when he pulls down his boxers and lets it spring free. It's more like reacting to his Alpha's call, following his lead, instinctively and without hesitation. As natural as it is for his wolf to obey, it still weirds Isaac out a little that he can't control the urge. He definitely shouldn't jack off to listening to Scott. That's kind of creepy.

Tomorrow is going to be awkward.

But now, right now, Isaac gives in to the mixture of soft moans that Scott doesn't bite back and the earthy tang of pheromones that make Isaac's head swim. He doesn't notice the tiny whimpers that fall from his own lips or that he's smearing precum. All he notices is what is happening next door: obscene wet sounds, faster, louder, and that beautifully transformed voice, so vibrant with need that it has Isaac wondering how Scott sounds when he's with someone else. What he'd say while fucking him.

The thought makes Isaac choke, but it might have gone unheard if he let it out his moan because at that exact moment, Scott's own moans crescendo, and the unmistakable sharp scent of cum fills the air. Isaac’s nostrils flare. His eyes cross, and he squeezes them shut as if that could somehow lessen the intensity.

Silence settles, broken only by quickened breaths and hammering heartbeats. Isaac doesn't even move; with one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other fisting the sheets, he lies still, afraid he’ll be caught. 

It seems his little indecency went unnoticed, for he can hear nothing out of the ordinary—until Scott's footsteps don't pad to the bathroom, but stop right by the wall to Isaac's room instead.

“How about you return the favor?” he hears Scott say with a voice like liquid honey and burning embers—a voice that makes Isaac's vocal chords produce pathetically needy sounds in response. He has never been remotely this embarrassed, yet he can't deny his Alpha. Not while his senses are so intoxicated. Not when he obviously has permission to be turned on so much.

Isaac keens. He arches his back and spreads his legs wide as if to put himself on display. It doesn't matter that there's a solid wall between them; the mere idea of Scott watching him is too much to bear. His balls draw up. He's close, so close, and—

“Come for me.”

—Scott's name is a broken whisper on Isaac's lips as one final stroke catapults him right over the edge.

Tomorrow is going to be _really_ awkward, but now, right now, Isaac is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Rounds of Kink** Amnesty Round 9. Prompt [voice like silk] and kink [arousal from listening to sex or erotica] submitted by  oldsoul56.
> 
> I may have been in an open relationship with the prompt. Again. Sigh.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
